


Wallace retrieves Popplio

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Wallace go to Alola to adopt an abandoned Popplio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallace retrieves Popplio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloaked__schemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809233) by [cloaked__schemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer). 



> For cloaked_schemer

"We're off to Alola, Steven!" Wallace shouted in is ear. When Wallace heard a news story about an abandoned Popplio he knew he had to do the right thing and adopt him. He got in contact with Professor Kukui and they flew off to Alola. Wallace could not stop rambling about how excited he was. Steven was thinking of why a trainer would do such a thing. "Wallace, do you have a picture of the Popplio we are adopting?" Steven asked Wallace. In return Wallace showed the devastating photo of the abandoned Popplio. He was beaten, starved, given bitter medicine. Close to dying. On the loudspeaker came,  
"We are close to landing. Please turn off you PokèNav's and Holo Casters. I repeat."  
"We are almost there!" Wallace shouted in glee. Steven gave a sweet smile knowing how happy he was.  
"Flight 11 is now landing. Flight 11 is now landing."  
Steven and Wallace arrived to a few kids who welcomed them saying,  
"Welcome to paradise!"  
Wallace knew where he wanted to go. So he asked,  
"Where is Professor Kukui's office?"  
"I'm going there so I'll show you the way." Said a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes.  
They went off to the Professor's lab. Wallace was silent with anticipation.  
"Steven, Wallace, I have been expecting you." Professor Kukui said. The blonde girl was shocked to see the abandoned Popplio jump right into Wallace's arms. But she didn't care. As long as everyone is happy no battles are to take place. "Why don't we all have lunch."  
Everyone liked that idea. They all had Malasada. "Young lady, thank you for showing us the way here. May I ask, what is your name?" Wallace said.  
"Lillie, that's my name. Lillie." Lillie replied.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Wallace and the person grabbing for seconds is Steven."  
"If he eats too much he'll get fat and no one wants to see that." Professor Kukui joked.  
*le time skip by Pikachu Flights*  
"I'd say it's time we part ways." Wallace said with the Popplio in his hands.  
"See you!" Steven added.  
Steven went back to the plane with Wallace. They decided this time to use first class Pika Corner on Flight 11.  
"Today was a great day," Steven said.  
"I hear you." Replied Wallace.  
They had slept together that night.  
"I wonder why the couple didn't fly first class Pika Corner the first time..."  
Fin.


End file.
